Season 4
The Backyardigans Shippuden - Shonen Jump Note: ''Season 4 is popularly partially considered to be canon, as it occasionally contradicts various events and origins of prior seasons. This is because it is primarily based off the manga, which differs greatly from the show. Nonetheless, it is the continuation of the series we know and love.'' Season 4 takes place 5 years in the future, where Austin, Tasha, and Tyrone have become full-fledged Frontyardgans, whereas Pablo has gone down a separate path. Their relationships have been torn apart after Uniqua's death on September 11 - they have each gone their own separate ways. Currently, only two episodes of Shippuden have aired so far, and according to Janice Burgess, the show's creator, will likely be discontinued due to the lack of appeal towards Nickelodeon's target demographic. Episode 1 - Is that You, Uniqua? Original episode airdate: September 12, 2001 In the series premiere, viewers are reintroduced to the Backyardigans. Tasha, Tyrone, and Austin have been promoted to Frontyardigans, the second level of Yardigan. They each have discovered their own individual powers as well, called a Habilis, plural Habili. Austin's habilis is "musculate" where he can become a hyper-muscular version of himself, having his id take over his mind. An image can be seen in images. Tasha's habilis is "pyro," where she can control fire and magma with her mind, her signature ability being to erupt a volcano. Tyrone's habilis is under the "blood contract" category, in which he can use his blood to summon a powerful organism, in his case being the almighty red dragon. It is revealed halfway through the episode that Pablo never became a Frontyardigan and left his days as a Yardigan seeking the Penultimate Power. He colludes with the terrorist organization with the Wormans known as Nu Worman Delta, the same organization Ichika Uniqua (who we call Uniqua) joined after the entirety of the Uniqua clan was slaughtered. Before the episode ends, in a flashback, it is revealed that Uniqua destroyed the west tower because Boinga, the rogue Worman that killed her clan, was in it. When Pablo looks at a photo of all the Backyardigans together from Season 1, he briefly sees an apparition of Uniqua, warning him of the dangers to come. It seems to be that the Uniqua species is now extinct, until next episode. *Written by: Robert Scull *Music by: Douglas Wieselman *Songs: **N/A have been discontinued as of Season 4 due to the mature undertones *DVD: Unreleased Episode 2 - I'm not the Pablo you once Knew Original episode airdate: September 19, 2001 The episode opens with a flashback to Pablo's childhood. His parents reveal to a young Pablo that he has a heart condition that causes his heart to slowly deteriorate. This causes Pablo to become deluded and imagine himself in other worlds to help him forget about his present. Pablo had always wanted to be a Frontyardigan and protect his neighborhood, but the condition may hinder his dream. His neighborhood friends learn of the condition and help him through it, simultaneously training themselves and their habili, also striving to eventually be promoted to Frontyardigans. The episode resumes to the present, where Pablo wakes up from his bed. He wakes up with only shorts on, and it is revealed that he is half-robot, explaining how he survived despite his constantly deteriorating heart. He struggles to get out of bed, and uses his habilis "hack" to 'hack' into his bed, bringing it to life, lifting and tilting it using his mind to lower himself gently onto the floor. A multitude of Wormans enter his room, mandating that he carry out his first mission under Nu Worman Delta - execute the son of Ichika Uniqua, Haito Uniqua. They bid him farewell, and call him by his new name - "Professor Bug." The episode's setting shifts to Neighborhood Sector 56 - 29, where Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin reside. The neighborhood had been peaceful until suddenly a swarm of robots invades. Austin uses his habilis to strengthen himself while decimating robots, while Tasha smokes cigarettes in conjunction with her habilis to blow robots to smithereens. Tyrone saves his habilis and sits back, knowing the red dragon's power should not be wasted on a mere robot attack. As he is not defending the neighborhood, Tyrone retreats to his house. He goes into the basement to retrieve hidden books and realizes these robots were being controlled by Professor Bug. He enters a separate room to check on Haita Uniqua, who has been hiding in his house, raised by Tyrone, unbeknownst to the neighborhood. Tyrone reassures him he must stay inside, for if he is found, he will be taken by the pirates, wizards, or even the Lady in Pink. Haita gives us a glimpse of his habilis, showing his ability to stop time itself. The setting switches back to the robot swarm attack, where the robots have all stopped moving, for some reason. Austin and Tasha see Professor Bug in the distance, forming swift, complicated hand signs, with glowing, fiery eyes. Tasha tears up, as she has not seen her husband since he supposedly died. She screams, "Who are you! Are you really Pablo, the one I knew and loved, the one I saw die in front of me? Where did you go, why are you here? Who are you?!" Pablo responds, "I'm not the Pablo you once knew." The episode fades to black, as we hear the quiet yet ominous laughter of the Lady in Pink. *Written by: Janice Burgess *Music by: Evan Lurie *Songs: **N/A *DVD: Unreleased